


Dad

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Daddy Issues, Father Figures, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Kento is upset. Mr. Ogami tells him it’s gonna be okay.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento & Ogami Ryo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertPeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPeach/gifts).



Kento was reading a new book, struggling to connect with the main character. He knew most characters didn’t go through anything like his situation, but...  
Kento started thinking about his father again.  
He had been thinking about his father a lot lately, and he felt terrible whenever he did. Luckily, he was in his room, and like all the other times, nobody was around to hear his sobs.  
There was a knock on the door.  
“Is everything okay in there?” Ryo asked.  
Kento wiped his eyes, took a deep breath before answering. “Yes. Everything is fine.”  
“Can I come in?” Ryo asked. Kento bit his lip, but got up and opened the door.  
“I thought I heard something. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”  
“I’m,” Kento’s voice wavered. “It’s not fine.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Kento stayed still for a while, remaining silent.  
“...no,” Kento finally decided, tearing up again.  
“Okay. That’s okay. Do you need anything?”  
“...can I have a hug?” Kento asked quietly.  
“Of course,” Ryo hugged Kento, rubbing his back slightly. “Everything will be okay.”  
Kento returned the hug, putting his arms around Ryo.  
“Thank you, Dad. Ah-” Kento couldn’t stop himself from saying it.  
“It’s okay,” Ryo said. “If you want to call me that I’m okay with it.”  
Kento relaxed.  
“Thank you, Dad.”


End file.
